


Alone Together

by AzaleaCrimson



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaleaCrimson/pseuds/AzaleaCrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Mizuki and sometimes you find comfort in total strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

 Your name is Mizuki and you’re gonna pretend that you didn't just embarrass yourself in front of everyone even if they didn't know it. Well they probably do now since you ran away like an idiot. You just wish you wouldn't have commented on Aoba kissing Ren in front of Koujaku…..and you. You wish you didn't have feelings for Aoba all of a sudden well, no not ‘all of a sudden’! You've feeling for Aoba since you first met him. They weren't all lovey dovey but they were feelings

 You sigh. You hate the fact that you have feelings that are easily hurt. Maybe if you would have never moved here from home you wouldn't be dealing with all of this drama that Midorijima just so happens to bring. You wish you were home like your **real** home not this raggedy ass apartment thing that’s on top of your bar/ tattoo parlor. Home….You find yourself thinking about this place and the memories that it brings back to you. Mostly good but a few bad. Horrible even! You don’t want to think about those so you don’t.

 You lay face down on the couch that you bought for about 50 yen from someone who looked like a drug dealer, probably even was. That wouldn't surprise you in the slightest if he was. You were about 19 when you came here on vacation only get involved in Rib and stay. You met Aoba about a year or two later. God that was literally the best day of your life. It was a pretty crazy day. You arrested with no one to pay your bail, but you still had a lot of fun. You lost contract with Aoba a few years later. You heard he fell into the wrong crowd and something told you not to get involved. What a shitty friend you were.

 You groan. Thinking of this isn't helping!! So you start you think about Koujaku and the day you two met. It was a pretty nice day. You were just about to close the tattoo parlor and open the bar. You’d never have the two open at the same time. And there he was, waiting. You both smile and come in for drinks. You really enjoyed his company and he enjoyed yours. Soon you two starting dating and you were so happy together. But as you can see you’re not with him now.....

 You shut your eyes and tight as you could, desperately trying to stop the tears and the memory. Instead of thinking about it, you decide to put it in your mind vault for now. That’s it! No more remembering. That’s enough for today anyway. You should get some rest. It’s not like something else could happen to today

_Knock. Knock. Knock!!_

 You get up from your spot on the couch and walk over to your front door, praying for Aoba to not be at your door wanting to talk about what happened downstairs. You take a deep breathe before even reaching for the doorknob. You turn it as slow as you possibly can. And when it’s finally open just a crack, you’re surprised at who you see. He just stares at you until you fully open the door. He shoves his hands into his pockets and parts his lips slightly to speak.

 

“Hey,” He finally says after a moment of breathing. He looked like he was trying to collect himself. He doesn't look it, but he’s probably nervous and that makes you smile. You don’t know why but it does.

“Hi.”

“So are you gonna let me in?” You smile even wider and move out of the doorway so he can enter.

**Author's Note:**

> If I decide to change the POV I'll start it off with "You name is..... and you........"


End file.
